AMC: 2: Good Enough
by AshleighAishwarya
Summary: Story number '2' out of 5 in my series featuring my character, Alessa Monica Caine. Link to the first story is in here. Newcomer Alessa has to deal with her ex-boyfriend and the murder of her best friend. Her most darkest secert is also revealed.
1. Intro

Hello, all! Ashleigh148 here again with my second CSI: Miami fan-fic based on my new character, Alessa Monica Caine. If you guys haven't read the first story, here's the link .net/s/7012408/1/1_CSI_Miami_Alessa_Monica_Caine_Intro

This one is entitled "Good Enough" based on the song "Good Enough" by Evanescence. This was one of my favourite songs, so I guess you can say that this song was the main inspiration :) You'll see why :)

* * *

To summarise, Alessa is now the Team's newest member and newest CSI Level 2, replacing Jesse Cardoza.

She now deals with the murder of her best friend who came to Miami from Singapore. Alessa also has to deal with her ex-boyfriend. :O The relationship between Alessa and her colleague, Ryan Wolfe, takes another step.

What's going to happen? Read on to find out! :D

* * *

Much love,

Ashleigh148 :)


	2. Secrets forced to be told

**# 2 – CSI: Miami – "Good Enough" (Part 1) by _Ashleigh 148 _:)**

* * *

**Location: Miami Dade Crime Lab – Coffee Room**

It was a lovely afternoon here in Miami, Florida. The clouds floated meaninglessly on the clear blue sky. There were no cases for the Miami Team to solve today. So they were free as birds.

CSIs Alessa Caine and Ryan Wolfe were relaxing in the coffee room, talking like good friends.

"Are you serious?" She giggled.

"Dead serious. When that guy called Erica Stykes a jackal, she was speechless. First time I've ever seen her like that." He said.

"You're a really nice guy, Ryan. You can do better."

"Yeah, I don't know about that." He was not sure.

"You are. You just haven't met the right girl yet."

"Maybe I did, but she hasn't noticed me yet." He looked at her, smiling.

She smiled back sweetly.

Then, Ryan's cell phone rang, ruining the mood. He answered the call

"What's up?" She asked.

"We have a homicide at a hotel. You ready for work?" He asked.

"Why not?"

**Location: Cavalier Hotel**

"What do we have?" Ryan Wolfe asked the officer.

"Young female. Mid 20s. She called 911, shortly before her death." The officer said.

"Okay. Any witnesses?" Horatio Caine asked, first on the scene.

"There is, but she's not really that reliable."

"Mommy!" The 3 CSIs heard a voice behind them.

The little girl had dark brown hair tied into pigtails. She was wearing a little pink dress. She ran to Alessa.

"Oh my God…" Alessa was in disbelief. "Marianne!" Alessa hugged the 5 year old tightly. "What are you doing here?"

"Aunt Sierra was bringing me to see you." She answered.

"Where is Aunt Sierra?"

"Someone pushed her. She won't wake up." She said innocently.

"Oh no…" She realised.

Horatio stepped in. "Mr. Wolfe? Can you watch Marianne? Alessa, I need to speak to you."

She looked at him. "Okay."

Horatio took her aside. "Alessa, honey, is there something you want to tell me?"

Alessa stalled for 2 seconds, before spilling the beans. "Her name is Marianne. She's my daughter."

Horatio gave her a very confused look. "Alessa, what's going on?" He asked her nicely.

She sighed. "5 years ago, I was in a relationship with this guy, but he was hitting on my friend, Sierra Hardy. I was pissed and wanted to break up with him. He didn't take it well."

"Alessa, did he force you against your will?"

"I tried to fight back but he was too strong." She was upset. "I couldn't abort Marianne. I didn't believe in abortions. So the polytechnic I studied at allowed me to continue my studies after Marianne would be born."

Horatio was at a loss on what to say.

Alessa could see the disappoint in his eyes. "Please don't think less of me, Horatio! I had no choice!"

"It's okay. The important thing is you saved a life." He said. "I'm not disappointed."

Alessa was not convinced. "Everybody who knew about Marianne judged me. I could see the disappointed in their eyes!"

"I'm not like everybody, Sweetheart. I'm your father. You know that."

"I know…"

"Here's what I want you to do: go back to the lab with Marianne. I'm taking you off the case. It's not good for you. You leave it to us, okay?" He smiled.

She nodded. "Okay."

* * *

**Betcha didn't see that one coming, did ya? lol XD **

**How is it, guys? :D  
**


	3. Just a friend

**# 2 – CSI: Miami – "Good Enough" (Part 2) by _Ashleigh148 _:)**

* * *

**Location: Cavalier Hotel**

"She was strangled. Markings around her neck." The medical examiner, Tom Lowman concluded. He picked up her hands. "Hmmmm… there might be skin under her fingernails."

"She tried to fight him off." Ryan Wolfe said, while scanning the living room with his green eyes. He saw the cordless phone on the floor. "Sierra tried to call 911, but her attacker tried to prevent that."

Tom carefully collected the DNA from Sierra's fingernails. "Here you go." He handed him the tiny evidence bag.

**Location: Miami Dade Crime Lab – Coffee Room**

Alessa Caine twiddled her thumbs. It was true, she had wanted to tell Horatio about Marianne for a long time, but telling your Dad that you have a daughter of 5 years is not actually a conversation starter.

"Mommy." Marianne called out.

"Yes, sweetie?" She answered, distracting her from twiddling her thumbs.

"Who was that man you were talking to? The one with the red hair?" She asked.

"Well, Marie," Alessa started out. "He's my father. That makes him your grandfather."

"Is he a police officer?"

"Yeah. Just like me. Except he's… the boss." She explained. "He was just asking about you."

"I hope you told him I was good girl."

Alessa giggled. She heard the door squeak open.. She looked up to see Ryan Wolfe.

"Ryan." She called out. "This is –"

"I heard." He cut in, with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Oh." She said. "Marianne, this is Ryan."

Ryan got to one knee, to equal up with Mariann's height. He held out his hand, along with a smile. "Hi, Marianne. I'm Ryan."

She shook it. "Hi, Ryan." She then gave a suspicious look. "Are you my Mommy's boyfriend or something?"

Ryan and Alessa looked at each other, wide-eyed.

"Um, no, Honey. We're just friends." Ryan answered.

Alessa smiled at Marianne's innocence again. "Ryan, can I speak to you for a bit?"

"Sure." He agreed.

Alessa took him by the arm, away from Marianne. "Ryan, I need your help."

"Anything." He wanted to help her.

:I have a feeling on who might have done this. Damian Thorn."

"Is he… Is he Marianne's father?"

"Yeah. I think he killed Sierra. I don't have the evidence to prove it, but he's surely a suspect. I fear that he must've followed me her from Singapore." She voiced out her thoughts.

He nodded. "Okay. I'll check all incoming flights from Singapore. I'll inform Horatio." He gently squeezed her shoulders. "You just take care of Marianne."

She smiled. "Thanks, Ryan. You're a great friend."

He faked a smile at that sentence. "Yeah."

She walked away towards Marianne. Ryan saddened, before whispering to himself. "A friend."


	4. Damian Thorn

**# 2 – CSI: Miami – "Good Enough" (Part 3) by _Ashleigh148_ :)**

* * *

**Location: Miami Dade Crime Lab**

Almost immediately, Ryan Wolfe got into tracking Damian Thorn. Ryan wanted to get this guy badly, He wanted to do this for Alessa.

The reason was because he was in love with her.

From the day he met her. He had fallen in love with everything about her: Her innocence, her sense of humour, her beautiful eyes, her sweet smile, her concern for others and her passion for this job. This list goes on. She was not selfish or arrogant in any way. She was the kindest and most naïve soul he had met in a long time. And he would never use that of take advantage of her at all.

So Ryan got to work scanning all recent flights from Singapore. It was a long shot, but he was willing to try this for Alessa.

An hour later, he got the list of names. The people who came here from Singapore.

One of them was Damian Thorn.

**Location: Inquiry Room**

"It took a while to find you, Damian." Horatio Caine said, looking out the window.

Damian Thorn, a Caucasian 25 year old, with deceiving green eyes and dark brown hair, did not mind much about being in a police station. "I didn't think I would be needed in a police station. Besides, I like my privacy."

Horatio didn't want to waste any more time. "Alessa Caine." He looked away from the window to face Damian.

I do _not _know who that is." He lied.

"Damian, you really _do not_ want to lie to my face." threatened Horatio. "Isn't Alessa the reason why you're here in Miami?"

"Can't a guy just come to Miami to enjoy himself?" He asked.

"So you just happen to come to the city where your ex-girlfriend is living in." Ryan said.

"Damian turned to face him. "It's a coincidence." He simply said.

"Then you wouldn't mind giving us a sample of your DNA." Horatio said.

Damian turned back to Horatio. "Of course not." He got up. "After you've talked to my lawyer." With that, he left the inquiry room, brushing past Ryan.

"We have to do something, H"

"Let's find another way."


	5. That disappointed look

**# 2 – CSI: Miami – "Good Enough" (Part 4) by _Ashleigh148 _:)**

* * *

**Location: Miami Dade Crime Lab**

"Alright. Thank you." Ryan Wolfe thanks the ended the call. Then, he tended to the computer.

Horatio Caine walked in. "Was that the police station from Singapore?"

"Yep. The officer who worked on Alessa's case just sent us the file." He opened it up on the computer. "According to this, Damian was arrested for rape, but the case never went to court?"

"Why is that?" Horatio asked.

'We'd have to ask Alessa."

**Location: Coffee Room**

Horatio walked into the coffee room. He spotted Alessa with a cup of tea in her hands. She looked up when she heard the door open. As he sat beside her, she sat the cup down onto the table and then pulled the end of the sleeve of her blue long sleeve blouse closer to the fingers.

"Marianne's with Calleigh now." She informed.

He smiled and nodded. "Okay." He cut to the chase. "Alessa, sweetheart, I need to ask you something."

"Sure. What is it?"

"Why didn't the case against Damian go to court?"

She paused before answering, unsure on what Horatio would say. All this while, she had been wondering whether Horatio was disappointed in her. "The prosecutor wouldn't file the case because we were dating then. Damian had also told him that 'it' was consensual, but it wasn't! I pleaded and begged the prosecutor not to let Damian walk away scot free, but it was no use. I couldn't do anything. My friends, my teachers at the polytechnic believed me, but it wasn't enough though. Damian would still be free." She wanted to continue, but the words were caught in her windpipe.

Horatio felt compassionate for her. Now he was even more determined to bring Damian down. He gently took her hand and squeezed it, trying to show that she can take her time to continue.

"I took out a restraining order on him. I just didn't want to have anything to do with him. When he found out about Marianne, he was hell-bent on meeting her. I didn't let him. She was under Sierra's care until I completed my further studies in the U.K. When I moved here, I was making plans on how to get her and Sierra to move her, but for some reason they came here all of a sudden without informing me." She sighed heavily, looked at Horatio. "Horatio, you may have only taken care of me for 5 years, but you taught me my rights from wrongs. Please don't give me that disappointed look. Cause I can see it. I know I betrayed your trust and I'm sorry!" She felt hopeless, thinking about how she had betrayed her own father's trust.

"Sweetheart, how can you say that?" He was taken aback.

"I told you: People judge me."

"Alessa, the world is a cold place, but you pulled through. And you didn't betray my trust. I still trust you a lot."

She looked down at Horatio hand clasping hers.

With his other free hand, he lifted her head up so he could look into her eyes. "Did you really think that I would find any form of fault from you at all?"

She did not answer him, because she was convinced the moment she saw that his baby blue eyes had sparked a glimpse of love.


	6. Treated her like she was my life

**# 2 – CSI: Miami – "Good Enough" (Part 5) by Ashleigh148 :)**

* * *

**Location: Café**

"Thank you" Alessa Caine thanked the waitress who served her her tea. Alessa had wanted to get away for a little. There was so much running through her mind. She felt like the weight of the world was on her shoulders.

Just when she thought things could not get any worse. They did.

"This seat taken?" She looked up to see Damian in front of her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked, wide-eyed.

"Visiting."

"Really? That's as about unlikely as pigs learning to fly." She insulted. "You followed me here, didn't you?"

He leaned forward. "I wanted to see my daughter."

"And to achieve that, you killed my best friend."

"… What?" He said, confused. "I didn't kill Sierra!"

"Oh, please! Who else could have done it?" She leaned back against the chair.

"You really think I did it?" He gave a short laugh. "Don't just throw your CSI crap at me. _Prove it._"

"I plan to." She said, confident. "Now you've got 5 seconds to get the hell away from me. You're in violation of your TRO."

"Or what, Alessa?" He dared her.

"Or, this is gonna happen." She simply said.

Damian, confused, looked to his left, only see Ryan Wolfe with a well-built officer.

"Damian Thorn, you're under arrest for violating for your TRO." Ryan informed.

Damian clicked his tongue. "Are you kidding me?" He couldn't believe this, and h was being handcuffed. "Are you kidding me, Alessa?"

"Hey, I gave you 5 seconds!"

The officer dragged him away. Ryan sat opposite her, smiling.

She smiled back. "Order anything, Ryan. I'm buying."

**Location: Miami Dade Crime Lab – Inquiry Room**

"Here's what you're going down for, Damian: Rape, violation of TRO and murder." Ryan listed out, emphasizing on the last word.

Damian gave him a killer look.

Ryan opened up a file, with a DNA result paper in it. He placed it on the table in front of Damian. "Because of your violation, we can take you DNA, and it makes the DNA we found under Sierra's Hardy's fingernails. She tried to fight you off while you strangled her."

Damian didn't speak for almost 2 heartbeats. "She was trying to call the cops. I had to shut her up. All I wanted to do was see my daughter. If Alessa had dropped that stupid TRO charge, I wouldn't have to have had to fight for it."

"You killed Sierra. Is this how you fight for it? I can see why she hated you. You're a heartless, sick twisted bastard."

Damian gave a short simple laugh. "Well, you've done it. You're gonna put me away Is it so you can have Alessa all to yourself?"

"… What?"

"You don't have to lie to me, CSI Wolfe. I _know _you're in love with her. I can tell. So you just thought that if you solved this, she'd fall for you?"

"That's not my intention, but to clear up your assumption, yes. I _am_ in love with her. And you know what? I would have taken care of her like she was my life. I would never treat lik another pretty face, just like what you did." Ryan strongly pledged, meaning every word.


	7. She looks just like you

**# 2 – CSI: Miami – "Good Enough" (Part 6) by _Ashleigh148 _:)**

* * *

**Location: Miami Beach**

The evening sun slowly started to set, awaiting its time to rest.

Alessa Caine and Marianne were at the Miami Beach. Marianne sat on a mat, playing with the sand, while Alessa sat on the bench, watching her.

Alessa started to think about Sierra, Damian and Marianne. Sierra did not deserve death; Marianne was an innocent; and Damian was going to pay for his actions at last.

Justice was served, but it did not make the pain in her heart go away. She still felt defeated in some way, even though everything was supposed to become better.

She shivered. It was getting cold for her. The cool wind brushed against her skin. She folded both arms across her chest, trying to keep warm.

No sooner had she done that, something soft and warm wrapped around her. She looked over her shoulder to find her father, Horatio Caine, covering her with his black Hugo Boss jacket. She slipped her arms through the sleeves while Horatio took a seat beside her.

"Thank you." She thanks for the jacket, but both her face and voice had that hint of sadness.

"You're welcome." He gave a warm smile, and then looked at the sea. "You don't have to worry about Damian anymore. You know that, right?"

"I know, Horatio," She looked down at her twiddling thumbs. "I just… I just wish it was easy to move on and pretend like this whole thing was a dream, but every time I look at Marianne, I see Damian, and I hear all those judgements and insults scream in my head! I just want it to stop!"

Horatio thought for a bit before giving his thoughts. "Alessa, it's never easy to get over this. You probably never will. However, this shouldn't stop you from anything. You're still haunted, that's true, but if you hang on for just a little longer, you _can _make it. _I know _you can."

She looked at him with her big, innocent eyes.

"And then eventually, you'll find the right man." He added. "Until then, it's okay if you want to let your emotions out."

The tears she was trying to hold back released themselves. Horatio gently pulled her into a comforting hug. She sobbed quietly into his chest, as he stroked her head. "Shhh… it's okay. It's okay, Sweetheart." He comforted her. "You're going to be just fine. I'm here."

"Mommy?"

Alessa opened her eyes see Marianne in front of her. She wiped away her tears.

"Why are you crying, Mommy?" She asked, concerned.

"Uh…" Alessa did not know what to say.

Horatio decided to answer. With a smile, he told Marianne, "She not crying, Sweetheart. She's happy that I said you look just like her."

Alessa looked at him, confused at first, but then she understood his reason to lie. He had wanted those tears to be the last tears of sorrow that she would ever let flow down her cheeks. She smiled, and then made Marianne sit on her lap.

Alessa kissed her daughter on her head, before hugging her. She mouthed the words "Thank You" to Horatio.

His only response was his million-dollar sweet smile that could probably bring would peace. **:)**


	8. I Love You

**Hey guys :) Thank you so much for reviewing my 2nd Alessa Monica Caine story. It means a lot to me. I want to imform you guys that this story is the 2nd story out of the six I've written. If you guys want, should I put up the 3rd, 4th, 5th and 6th stories as well? :)**

* * *

**# 2 – CSI: Miami – "Good Enough" (Part 7) by _Ashleigh148 :)_**

* * *

**Location: Miami Dade Crime Lab – Locker Rooms**

The next day, Alessa Caine returned to work. She would've taken the day off, but Horatio had once told her that nothing should stop us from living our lives. She took it to heart and went to work.

Alessa opened up her locker placed her handbag inside. _Just another day at work,_ she thought. Except that she would have to go to a funeral later in the evening.

"Aless?"

She knew that voice. She turned to her left. "Hi, Ryan." She greeted with a smile.

"How are you doing?" She asked.

She nodded slightly. "A little better."

"How about Marianne?"

"She's good. I have a friend who's going to be taking care of her. With the crazy hours Horatio and I work, I don't feel right leaving her at home. Especially with a nanny. It's just not how I do things. They'll be close to home, so I can visit her easily." She explained.

"Okay then. You know, she has a great mother. You should be proud." He complimented.

She smiled, and then proceeded to hug him for the first time. Confused, Ryan still wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you." She thanked, before pulling back. "You've done so much for me in this case. I really don't know how to thank you."

He smiled again. "Alessa, I would do anything for you. Whenever you need me, I'll be right here. You know that, right?"

She nodded. "I know. Thank you." She turned to exit the locker rooms.

Ryan realised that if he did not express his feelings now itself, he was not going to get another chance. "Aless! Wait!" He called out.

She turned and made her way to him. "What's up?"

"Uh," He did not know how to start, but he knew he had to speak from the heart. "I need to confess something, but I need you to hear me out first."

"Okay. What is it?" She asked.

_It is do or die time. _"Alessa, I love you."

She went wide-eyed, not believing what he had just said.

"Ever since we met, all I could think about was you. After working with you in these few months, I fell in love with you even more." He picked up her hands. "I am _never_ going to treat you the way Damian did. I'm going to cherish every moment we spend together. I'd do anything to make sure you smile. I wouldn't bear to see you cry, Alessa. If you do, I will never _ever_ be away from you. I'll hold you in my arms until the pain goes away."

She blinked a few times in disbelief, before a smile started to form on her face.

Ryan started to feel more confident after seeing that smile. "You're the most amazing girl I've ever met. Alessa, I'm convince that you're good enough for me."

She smiled brighter than the Sun ever will. "Really? You're not messing with me, Ryan? You really love me that much?"

"Yeah! Alessa, I will _never_ lie to you." He pledged. "That beautiful smile you're giving me now: Is that a yes?"

She blushed; shy to look into his eyes. "Yes."

He couldn't believe it. "Really?"

She nodded, still keeping her smile. "Ryan I've like you from the start. I thought you were different and you were. You knew how to make a girl feel better, but I didn't know how you felt. After all, we have a major difference is appearance." She lifted up the back of her hand, trying to indicate the fact he was a Caucasian, and she was half Indian.

He smiled, and gently took that hand. "It doesn't matter. What matters most, is that I love you."

She looked into his gorgeous green eyes, leaned forward, and planted a passionate kiss on his lips. Ryan slowly ran his fingers up her soft hair.

She pulled back, arms proceeding to wrap themselves around his neck. She kept her focus into his eyes, as their foreheads touched. "I love you too."

They continued to stare into each other's eyes, before they had to leave to go to a crime scene unfortunately. Still, Alessa didn't know it then, but she had made right decision. Ryan Wolfe was a good man and he would surely treat her like she was his life. **:) :)**

* * *

**THE END! :D**

**CSI: Miami – "Good Enough" by Ashleigh148 :)**

**All characters, except the new ones, belong to their rightful owners :)**


End file.
